


Ladies nights

by shishiwastaken



Series: The Adventure [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Content, Creampie, Cullenlingus, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Side Story, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiwastaken/pseuds/shishiwastaken
Summary: Thorin and Thia are now married. You know what that means? It means it's time to get ready for a whole new kind of adventure. This is a companion piece to 'Lady, shield, and ring' Enjoy it while it lasts.





	Ladies nights

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 6 side**

"But Thorin Oakenshield can. Where is your shield, husband? Have you seen it around lately?"

Thia's words are like heavy stones piling on my chest, yet I know she speaks the truth. Years upon years of not only ruling, but also defending the right against those who would see me dethroned, not to mention stabilizing an entire people, has changed me. Whether it is for the better can not be determined as of yet.

I do know that the change has only been made far worse by her absence, though I do not blame my One for it. She is no more responsible for her absence than I. Regardless, there is no denying her words. I have not seen the dwarf who reclaimed Erebor in countless moons, nor the shield that brought him to the mountain. Hence, I can only agree that he is missing.

"… I can not say that I have." I bow my head, leaning into her. Her scent calms my aching heart as much as it wakes my desire to have her near. With a quick decision and fluid motion, I clear the desk of its content and lay her upon it. Her eyes widen before narrowing into slits as I lean over her form that is so tiny compared to my own "Would you help me find him?"

"Mmmm. Him?" She peers through her lashes suspiciously before she grins swiftly and places a soft kiss on my lips, playfully rolling her eyes "I do miss him, so I guess I could help. I guess you just need is a good adventure."

"Brilliant. Do you know of any?" She shrugs with a knowing smirk and I suspect she does but I have one destination in mind already "Now, if I were me, where would I be?"

I take a moment to make a show of deeply thinking before I reach down and grip her ankles. Tugging the slippers off her feet, I free the small appendages and lightly tickle the bottom of her left. Thia quirks an eyebrow in my direction even as the corner of her lips twitch at the touch. I do not break eye contact with my One as I slowly heft her leg higher and higher into the air, only to rest it on my shoulder. The motion causes her dress to slowly rise up her calf, soon baring her thighs to my eyes. I place a light kiss on the delicate bones beneath my fingers, easing my way up to brush my cheek along her inner thigh. She hums softly, muscles tensing as I grin up at her before ducking beneath her skirts.

"If I were Thorin Oakenshield, one would surely find me here."

"Then he needs to make himself known because I never noticed him." Even without being able to see her face, I know she is laughing at her own barb "If this is going where I think this is going, you should probably lock the door or something."

"Let us take a risk, hm?"

"Alright. Yeah, that sounds kind of fun but I'm not helping you clean up that mess you just made." She wildly gestures to the scattered papers on the floor "That's all on you, sweetie."

"Shall I make a mess of you as well?"

"...That sounds...” she whispers shakily, eyes heating “So awesomely dirty."

"Oh?" darting forward, I drag my tongue along her cloth covered sex. She flinches so violently that had I not had a good hold of her foot, it surely would have kicked me. She places her hands on my head through the material, but I can tell that she is unsure of whether to push me away or pull me closer "And now?"

"That's- ah!"

I once more bring my tongue against her. Thia's leg trembles in my hold as the other comes to wrap fully around my neck, pulling me closer. Smiling against my woman, I set out to pleasure her. Soon, her undergarments become soaked with both her wetness and that of my tongue. The room is quiet save for her heavy breathing and I absently note that I really should have locked the door. Who knows who could simply waltz in and ruin the moment; it’s happened often enough before. ' _It is too late now_.' I slide one the legs beside my head free from its perch to remove her covering while simultaneously dragging my chair closer, that I may sit while I feast on her.

Thia softly keens under my attentions, as I start pushing her petticoats to bunch at her soft waist. The scar that birthed my children shines with the gloss of a well healed wound but I put it from my mind and continue. Gently pushing my tongue into her core, I massage the soft walls. She bucks under the new assault, clenching her fists into the material surrounding her. She tastes of sweets and spice, cinnamon apples, and I close my eyes to savor it as she fights to keep her voice under control. Removing my tongue slowly, I lift my head to speak to her flushed face.

"I must do a thorough search for the elusive Oakenshield."

"If your shield is down there...we have a big problem."

"My _problem_ is quite a decent size but you did offer to help." I remind, allowing the woman to momentarily catch her breath "It can not hurt to be safe, aye?"

Her mouth opens again but quickly clamps shut as I slip a single digit into her. I watch her face carefully as she clenches around me in a deliciously tight way, moaning at the sensation. My trousers are unbearably tight but I force myself to ignore it. I used her too roughly when last we were together and I shall not make the same mistake again. ' _This is for her_.' Lowering my head I capture her delicate pearl, hidden beneath soft curls, between my lips. Gently sucking in time with my thrusts, I keep the woman still with my free hand. Thia arches off the desk as I insert another finger, curling them gently inside her. Tangling her fingers into my hair, my One uses the strands to anchor herself as she squirms in my hold. I am not able to add a third digit before the young woman is crying out loudly, bathing my digits in molten heat.

She twitches around me as I continue to suckle and work my fingers in and out of her as she calms, letting her ride out the orgasm. When my wife lies boneless and satisfied, I finally lift my head from between her thighs and gently slide my wet fingers from her. She gasps and shivers at the loss, as I crawl up her body to lay my head upon her breasts. Her arms come to wrap around my shoulders lazily and I relax into her embrace, careful not to crush her with my weight. We lay quietly as her heart returns to the normal tempo.

"Did you find him?" she asks gently, after she has finally caught her breath

"I am sure he will turn up." I reassure, kissing her softly before deepening it "Just give him some time. Perhaps he is just sitting quietly."

"Sitting quietly?" her face twists into a strange grimace of amusement before a glare is sent my way "He's been sitting quietly for far too long!"

"He stands whenever you come around, my love."

"What... I... this is crazy. I have no idea what we’re even talking about anymore."

Thia's embarrassed pout it too much to ignore. Biting her lip, I seek entrance into the cavern. Her mouth opens for me without a fuss and our tongues quickly do battle. She has forgotten none of the technique I taught her but neither has she advanced. For that, I am grateful. It would be much work to kill any and all who thought to practice with her, but I would. I groan as her hands find the front of my trousers and begin to stroke my member through the cloth. I rock into her palm but shake my head in denial when she attempts to undo my belt.

"What's the matter?" she whispers against my lips

"… I do not wish to hurt you again."

"Again?" she frowns before realization dawns on her. Her smile drips with laughter as she runs her hands through my beard. It sends a jolt down my spine and I swallow thickly "That wasn't you being rough. It was… everything else."

"It is too soon to engage in this type of behavior again." I persist with a sigh, leaning back into the chair. She remains on the edge of the desk open and waiting for me. Mahal... "I should not have taken it this far but I desired to apologize and relieve you of your pain."

“I want those same things for you. Come here." Her voice brokers no argument but I cannot move for fear of losing what little bit of control I have keeping me from pounding her into the Oak desk. I stare at the small woman in wonder, causing her to issue the command once more "Come here."

"Thia." I say softly in disagreement but do not fight this time as she unbuckles my belt "You should-"

"I admit that I should not have gotten up and run around like a headless chicken last time but I had good reason. I promise to take it easy this time around." She gives me a firm look and it is my turn to shiver as she pulls me free from my trousers "So please, let me help you?"

"… If you wish."

"I don't need to wish. I’ve already got you and that’s all I’ve ever wanted."

Letting out a breath I had not known I was holding, I prepare myself for what is to come. ' _It is for her. Not myself. Give, do not take_.' Approaching the woman once more, I set her upon the desk again, pushing her back until she lies flat with her firm legs hanging off the surface. Stepping forward to rest between her thighs, I lift her slim calves to wrap around my waist as I place my sword at her sheath. She is more than ready but still, I am hesitant.

"Are you sure, Thia?"

"If I wasn't, you'd know because I'd tell you."

She rocks her hips forward slightly, causing the mushroomed tip to brush against her nether lips and I grit my teeth with a hiss. Using one hand to hold her and the other to steady myself, I guide the near purple head into her warmth. Thia's body fights to relax but I feel the resistance in her muscles immediately and stop to wait for her.

Though not our first time, her body is still new and I do not wish to hurt her. Little by little I sink into her depths and when our pelvises finally meet, I groan in satisfaction. Intertwining my now free hand with her own, I give her time to adjust to the intrusion. ' _Mahal, she is still so tight_.' I glance down to see where we are joined and the vision is enough to make my mouth water. Her core stretches around me, fitting like a glove. Even as she grips me before my very eyes, I cannot believe she can take me.

"You're perfect."

"Well that's nice of you to- Oh my gosh! What are you doing!?" Her surprise causes her muscles to involuntarily constrict, drawing a grimace to my face at the pleasured pain. I pause in running my finger along the ring where I disappear within her body as she rises up and punches my arm "Don't do that. And stop looking, you perv!"

"How can you ask me not to touch or look at the most beautiful woman in this world and her own?" she flushes as I place a kiss on her lips "Hold onto me."

Accepting my instructions with a nod, Thia lifts her arms to encircles my neck. Curling my own under and around her back, I watch her face as I tentatively pull myself out of her body before swiftly returning. My One gasps in delight and I repeat the action, careful not to injure her. She wiggles her hips to get into a more comfortable position before receiving my thrusts as best she can.

My intentions are to be gentle with her. To make love to her sweetly and softly but each time our hips meet, the table rocks a bit harder. ' _Not necessarily a bad thing but I just replaced the bed_.' Burying myself in her heated folds, I pull her up into my arms and turn to have her sitting upright in my chair. Bracing one hand on the back, I half kneel in the seat with Thia settled onto my lap. My queen whimpers and arches her back against the seat as the new position causes me to slide even deeper into her. Her eyes open slowly, searching for something to hang onto.

"Is this satin?" she suddenly asks huskily, running a hand along the material with a mischievous grin "Nice choice."

"Feel me," I reprimand, lifting her easily and spreading her legs to hang over the arm rests before gliding ever so slowly back into her body "not the chair."

I decide that ending this quickly will be best for us both. If I prolong this anymore, Mahal knows when I will be able to pull myself from her embrace. With Thia near, I find the world much easier to endure. However, having her near, will force to her endure my attentions. It would be unacceptable to break her in spirit or body. Yes, I will end this quickly today. Holding the woman in place, I freely pound into her soft body, being sure to brush over the spot within that will send her over the edge. Her loose dress slips from her shoulder and I quickly latch onto her neck, pulling the flesh between my teeth to leave a love bite.

"I have missed you so very much." I whisper into her throat "It has been impossibly difficult without you."'

"T-t-that must have been... hella hard?" she stutters, attempting to hold a conversation "I'm sorry. So v-very sorry."

"Indeed?" I punctuate the word with a particularly firm drive of my hips, teasing her though not angered "Can you not feel how much I needed you?"

"Can you n-not feel how I needed you in r-r-return?" pushing her hips down to accept me fully, my One crashes her lips against mine. She pours her feelings into the kiss and I accept each one. The anger, hurt, and longing. I receive them and then return them with my own. Too soon, Thia needs air and breaks the contact "Thorin, I-I-I" giving her no way to escape from the attack that is ripping pleasured wails from her, Thia quickly approaches her completion "Thorin, please. For the love of… !"

For the second time today, her sheath constricts around me with such strength that I almost fear moving may bring her harm. She throws her head back against the chair with ragged breaths as I groan low in my throat at her sudden tightness. Her muscles spasm as she rides out her orgasm, rapidly drawing my own peak closer. Within moments of her undoing I am crushing my wife's frail body against my chest as I release myself deep into her. The stress accumulated from the day... month... years is gone in this instance, flowing from my body just as each ribbon of my seed flows into hers.

Thia has always had that effect on me, a calming storm, and I know not how I survived without her for this long. With a sigh, I do not break our connection but turn us so that she rests on my chest while I sit once more. I make no move to pull myself from her core and she doesn't rise; both of us spent from the activities.

"Have I hurt you, my love?" I ask into her soft hair as she heaves against my chest. My shirt is soaked through with sweat but I cannot bear to move her in order to remove it “I did not intend-”

"Nope… 'm just fine." She murmurs in reply, her voice raw from continuously crying out “Juuuust fine.”

"Good. That is good." I begin to soften and carefully remove myself from her to ease her comfort. She moans softly at the loss and I rub her back to calm her "If we continue like this, you shall fall pregnant again soon."

"I won't." she says with surety, without lifting her head from my chest and I worry for her

"Are you alright?" I ask as gently as I can

"…Yes?"

"The birth of the twins was hard on you." I admit, running a hand along the scar on her belly "You need not fear if you are unable to have anymore children."

"Oh! Yes, yes. NO! I mean no… um... what I mean is…." She shakes her head before unsteadily sitting up "What do you know about birth control?" 

Together at last! Well... technically it's the second time but this one had details! It took me forever to get this just right, mostly because its from a male perspective and I’ve no idea what a vagina tastes like. So... cinnamon apples it is. Please don’t share your thoughts on that one. So I hope you guys appreciate it by reviewing or something of that ilk. Thanks again!


End file.
